The Sibling Bashing Project!
by MaidenByWar
Summary: You want me to break up,from what you told me,a happy couple just because you dont like it?""Indeed yes""...exactly how happy are they?""Very""Alright, I'm in!" DISCONTINUED


He looked, he listened and he moaned

A\N: Beware, I've written a romantic comedy gasp!. Or maybe it's not a romantic, I don't know, I had to publish it against my own will. It's the Kaiba's again but unlike my other stories there will be no fluff (or would there? Hmm).

RaEd if you dare!

Disclaimer: All right, you got me! The truth is … I own EVERYTHING! I own everything from the food you eat to the little light blobs in the streetlights. I own the chopsticks in a Chinese restaurant all the way down to CHINA IT SELF! Though I don't want to own shit … or mosquitoes. You can keep those.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He looked, he listened and he moaned.

"Come on, let me ..."

"No."

"Could you just ..."

"NO!"

As if everything wasn't bad enough this, exactly THIS, was out of the question.

"I don't want that girl in my house; I don't want her in my bed!"

Seto Kaiba ... was angry, that's if you had to call it anything without using, um, inappropriate language. Why is it that he was angry, you might think. Why was he shouting, you might think. Well don't ask him. Because remember: he is angry. But if you really want to know, _I'll_ tell you. For fourteen and an half years the eldest to the Kaiba heir had fed and nurtured and bathed -okay, maybe not that far - but he had taken care of Mokuba since before he could do anything else.

So imagine the shock when he found the young couple, in his bed, late at night, IN HIS BED.

Yes, very shocked.

"She's my girlfriend," Mokuba began. "And I'm almost fifth teen! I can do whateve-..."

"Stop. You're talking nonsense again." The CEO paced up and down his office.

In his bed...

"No I'm not, you can-..."

"What we need is to get you out of the country." Seto said more to himself than to the screaming teenager standing in the same room. "Clear you're head, because obviously you're not using it."

"WHAT!? Hey, now you're -..."

"So when you come back," Seto continued. "You'll see what a big mis-..."

"SHE'S NOT A MISTAKE!" Mokuba shouted at the top of his lungs. "AND IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT WE'RE TOGTHER THEN YOU CAN JUST FUCK YOURSELF!"

"Maybe if you could we wouldn't be having this problem."

Mokuba's face turned red. Furious red and if you've ever seen a Kaiba furious then you wouldn't be standing right now. They stared at each other -with Seto still pacing- when finally something happened.

"Mr. Kaiba," The young sectary peeked in to the door as far as she dared to. "Sir there's someone requesting ..."

Both Kaiba's swirled around, rage still clearly on there faces.

Poor young sectary.

She let out a small scream and hurriedly shut the door. Then after the running footsteps faded away the two brothers turned back to each other.

"I can't believe you're acting so ... so childish!"

"I can't believe you're going out with her."

"Yeah well," Mokuba crossed his arms over his chest. "Taught!"

It's been a week and the eldest still couldn't get over Mokuba having a relationship with...

"She had become a real whore and you know it Mokuba!"

"No she hasn't! I'm her first boyfriend and you know that."

"...yes, well …but still! She isn't righ- ...""

"Oh come on! Don't give me that bullshit! The reason you can't accept her is because she's my first love too!"

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Fine then," Mokuba screamed ripping the door open. "Puke! And while you're at it try and see if anything that comes out has a heart!"

"Now that's stupid, no wonder you're failing science …"

"GOODBYE!"

The youngest Kaiba had left the office.

Seto stared at the door and then continued pacing.

Serenity Wheeler.

She's been the cause of all this no sense change whatsoever in Mokuba. The two had got together last summer and without the young CEO's knowledge or agreement they had fallen in love.

"Hmmm." Seto sat down on his desk chair and leaned backward in it.

Sure everyone said nice things about the angelic-straight A's-charity working-shy-kind hearted schoolgirl, but Seto knew better. Maybe it was just because he had walked in when they didn't want to be disturbed, in his bed!

The scene where he, Seto, came back from Kaiba Corporation, thinking of a nice hot shower walked into a room with a trashing bed.

And again: his bed.

He had stared, and found out a few too much, before the two finally noticed he was there. He also found out later that it was the spur of the moment that had forced them to find their way into his room. Seto stayed awake that night.

"Rowland," He pressed the small intercom button. "Could you see to it that I require a new bed before tonight? Yes everything must go. Carpet too, yes."

He hanged up, thinking back to the matter at hand. There was only one option and he didn't like it. But that's why it was an only option – most of them nobody liked. He pressed the intercom button again.

"Rowland, are you still there? Good, there is one more thing I'd like you to get. What? No! Not another house, I only want the room gone! No Rowland, what I want you to get is," He took in a deep breath. Desperate times and that. "I would like you … to find the number of Josef Wheeler."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

That was pretty short and OOC, but not to fear! I'll kick Seto back into his character whenever he likes it or not!

…you know I'm tired, when I start talking bullshit.

REVIEW!


End file.
